


Double Drabble: Gregor Vorbarra's Guide To The Galaxy.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Crossover, Double Drabble, Fusion, Gen, Podfic Available, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't panic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Gregor Vorbarra's Guide To The Galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Gregor, deciding what to do after jumping off the balcony_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Podfic by [](http://via-ostiense.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**via_ostiense**](http://via-ostiense.dreamwidth.org/) is [available here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/361543.html). :D

Possibly the most useful gift anyone ever gave Emperor Gregor Vorbarra of Barrayar was a copy of the Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. It was even more useful than the Hundred And One Ways To Mortally Insult A Vor Lord that Miles had once slipped into a formal Vorkosigan House gift.

One: it's slightly more deadly, and two: it has the words Don't Panic written in large, friendly letters on the cover.

It had been a gift from a strange man in a box that said Police on it, who'd told him that his mother had wanted him to have it on his twentieth birthday and then had disappeared before Illyan could finish pulling his plasma arc out of his holster.

The Guide has this to say about running away from home: try it!

Gregor slips the Guide into his pocket as he whistles his way through the Komarran spaceport and then he ducks through a crowd to finish losing any ImpSec tail that might have gotten attached to him between jumping and landing.

The Guide has this to say about the Galaxy: it's large and vast and beautiful and you'll never know any of it if you never look.


End file.
